Picky Baby
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Me ignora... se ríe en mi cara, sin darme el tiempo de decirle que la necesito... ¡¿Por qué no puede fijarse en mí! Pero si eso es lo que quiere... iré a buscar a mi propia, nueva y maravillosa Serena.
1. Hola y Adiós

Solo… triste… desesperado… pero sobre todo… ¡Furioso! ¡Sí! ¡Sin duda esa es la palabra que lo describía a la perfección en ese momento!

—¡Serena! ¡¿Por qué es todo tan difícil contigo?! —gritó al viento, expulsando todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones, obligándose a quedar jadeante luego de expresar su frustración, para terminar suspirando y llevándose una mano a masajear la sien derecha. —Tal vez… me apresuré a decir todo eso… ¿No lo crees Pikachu?... —Miró a su hombro derecho donde comúnmente lo encontraba. —¿Pikachu?... ¡¿Amigo?! —miró al piso dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. —No está… —su propio comentario, lo llevó a abrir enormes los ojos, al ver el lugar a su alrededor, la ciudad departía alegría a sus anchas, mientras el sudor empezó a recorrerlo con rapidez. —¡¿Y dónde estoy yo?!

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **MY LOVELY PICKY BABY**

 **Capítulo 1 "Hola y Adiós"**

La visera de la gorra hacia atrás, la camisa azul con la cremallera abajo, agitaba la tela suelta contra su camisa negra, con el paso que brindaba por aquellas calles airadas, en sus zapatos cuyas cintas yacían desamarradas. Llevaba las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, mientras trataba de ordenar su mente.

—Esto es el colmo… y todo por esa quisquillosa de Serena… ¿Pero ya no podía seguir así verdad?... ¿Será esta una jugada del destino, de esas donde deseas algo y se te cumple?... ¿Para luego darte una lección y terminas feliz en una casa blanca con un Pokémon corriendo a los pies? Desde que nos conocimos fue lo mismo… ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Y yo aquí adorándola… —La mueca de desagrado no se borraba de su rostro, sin impedir que aquel recuerdo fluyera a su mente al instante.

 _ **KANTO—CAMPAMENTO POKÉMON DEL PROFESOR OAK.**_

— _¡Poliwag! ¿Dónde estás?... —caminaba un pequeño de cabellos oscuros entre los arbustos. Se les había asignado el cuidado de un Pokémon en etapa inicial para observarlo y luego narrar su experiencia, por lo que todos los niños se habían dispersado por la zona. —¿Dónde estará?... —atravesó un arbusto final, para terminar encontrando a una pequeña de largos cabellos amielados, sentada con las rodillas juntas frente a su rostro._

— _¡Ah! —se sorprendió al verlo._

— _¡Hola! Me llamo Ash —se señaló el pecho con la mano. —Estoy buscando al Pokémon que me asignaron… un Poliwag, ¿Lo has visto?. —La niña simplemente cerró los párpados y volteó en otra dirección. —¿No me escuchaste?... —parpadeó el niño extrañado, por lo que decidió tomar aire para hablar con más potencia. —¡TE DIJE QUE ANDO BUSCANDO A MI POKÉMON QUÉ!_

— _¡Cállate! —Por su impetuosa orden, el pequeño se llevó ambas manos a la boca. —Sigue buscando… yo no he visto nada… —respondió de nuevo con el rostro girado en otra dirección._

— _Bueno… pero… ¿Y tú qué haces ahí sentada?_

 _Su pregunta la sorprendió pero trató de mantenerse estoica. —Nada… nada que te importe._

— _¿Cómo?... —ladeó la cabeza tratando de procesar las palabras que recién escuchó._

— _Que me dejes tranquila, ya, shu, shu —lo ahuyentó con un movimiento de la mano, lo que le pareció gracioso al pequeño y le mostró una enorme sonrisa auténtica._

— _Ven, lo mejor será que volvamos al campamento. —Le ofreció la mano para levantarse, a lo que ella golpeó su palma con la propia, indicándole que podía hacerlo sola. —Wow… eres muy fuerte —se sobó la mano, mientras la miraba admirado como se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, sin dudar caminó tras de ella al instante._

En la actualidad se rascó la nuca, mientras suspiraba. —Soy tan patético, todo el tiempo persiguiéndola… pero… ¡Raayos! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada?! —Seguía con su monólogo al aire, cuando a la distancia, la figura de algunas personas llamaron su atención, por lo que se detuvo en seco.

—No me digas… no me digas… ¡No me digas que era verdad que se cumplió mi deseo! —infló su pecho en emoción, mientras apretaba los puños muy cerca de su propio rostro sin poder creer lo que tenía en frente.

El grupo de Ash y sus amigos, yacían sentados a mitad del camino, en una manta sobre el césped, a las afueras de la ciudad que recién cruzó, por lo que emprendió carrera directo hacia ellos.

Mientras los mencionados platicaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos vividos luego de enfrentar al equipo Flear.

—Aún no puedo creer que mañana sea el día en que nos tengamos que despedir… —la mirada de Bonnie no se levantaba de su emparedado.

—Bueno… aunque será un poco duro, todos vamos a emprender una nueva aventura —Le sonrió Ash para animarla.

Serena al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador favorito, cerró los ojos en arcos para él. A sabiendas que lo que decía iba también por ella, quien apenas ayer les había dado la noticia de su decisión de viajar hacia Hoenn, luego de la batalla que tuvo contra él. Siempre animoso con ella y con el mundo, no podía dejar de sonreírle.

—Algún día todos volveremos a reunirnos en este mismo lugar pero habremos crecido y vuelto mucho más fuertes —coloca su mano al centro del círculo que formaba el grupo, el inventor, a lo que los otros tres emocionados, juntaron sus manos sobre la de él.

—¡Si! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —la voz de Ash se escuchaba cada vez más cerca del grupo, lo que llamó la atención de todos los sentados al suelo.

—¿Qué no puede ser?... —miró preocupada hacia el entrenador de Kanto a su lado.

—¿Ah? —parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Pika?... —ladeó la cabeza también Pikachu.

—Es que estás diciendo que "No puede ser"

—¡No puede seeer! —se escuchó con más fuerza.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó, para al instante darse cuenta que el sonido de la voz de él no provenía de él. —¡AHHHHH! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro asustada.

—Creo que es verdad eso de… "no puede ser"… —les compartió Clemont, al acomodarse los anteojos y levantarse del piso, al ver frente a ellos al recién llegado Ash de gorra volteada y camisa desabrochada, que aún jadeante mira sumamente contento e ilusionado hacia Serena, al notar el extraño comportamiento de ese "Ash" el Ash que estaba sentado junto a Serena se levantó y con ella Bonnie y la artista, a la que pasó detrás de él en un reflejo de protección.

—¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! —exclamó con la emoción desbordante de las pupilas.

—¡Momento, momento! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Quién eres tú? —intervino Clemont.

—Por favor Clemont, bueno… es verdad que este es el nuevo mundo… —se llevó la mano tras la nuca al pensar en qué responder. Pero ¿qué más iba a decir? —¡Soy yo! ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

—¿Será algo como lo que sucedió en la cueva espejo?... —parpadeó sorprendida Bonnie.

—Bueno… creo que eso es algo evidente. —aceptó la respuesta el entrenador de eléctricos. —¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Ya notaste que este no es tu mundo verdad? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?...

—A decir verdad sólo venía por mi Serena y me voy —se pasó el dedo índice derecho bajo la nariz.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?... —lo miró extrañado Ash.

—Verán… —se colocó las manos a los lados de su cintura para explicar, esta mañana tuve una discusión con mi Serena…

—¿Tu Serena?... —le llamó la atención el apelativo a Bonnie.

—Le di la última oportunidad para estar conmigo…

—¡¿EHHH?! —se sonrojó hasta la raíz la artista al escuchar. — _¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!_

—Como volvió a rechazarme… es decir… yo que le digo "Hola" y ella me contesta con un "Adiós" ¿entienden?...

—Creo… —parpadeó nervioso Clemont.

—Pues le dije que si ella no me quería, ¡Que buscaría aunque fuera en otro mundo a mi amada, nueva y hermosa Serena! ¡Y ahí está ella! —la señaló con ímpetu.

—¡Pero el hecho que tú hayas perdido a tu Serena, no quiere decir que puedas venir a llevarte a la mía! —le gritó tratando de defender su punto el Ash actual.

— _¡LA TUYAAA! —_ Gritaron en sus adentros las chicas presentes.

—Ash tiene razón… nuestra Serena pertenece a este mundo… —se cruzó de brazos también Clemont, ya molesto.

— _Eso es Onii-chan… enmascara lo que dijo Ash —_ Sonrió la pequeña rubia.

—Muy bien… si eso es lo que tienen que decir… —levantó la tela de su camisa azul con el brazo, al llevar la mano al cinturón en busca de una Pokébola.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **xD No hagan caso a esta historia absurda )? Jajajaja**

 **De vez en cuando es bueno desestresarse escribiendo alguna tontería xD.**

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Ja nee!**


	2. Algo que nunca se olvida

— _¡LA TUYAAA! —_ Gritaron en sus adentros las chicas presentes.

—Ash tiene razón… nuestra Serena pertenece a este mundo… —se cruzó de brazos también Clemont, ya molesto.

— _Eso es Onii-chan… enmascara lo que dijo Ash —_ Sonrió la pequeña rubia.

—Muy bien… si eso es lo que tienen que decir… —levantó la tela de su camisa azul con el brazo, al llevar la mano al cinturón en busca de una Pokébola.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **MY LOVELY PICKY BABY**

 **Capítulo 2 "Algo que nunca se olvida"**

—¡Por favor esperen! —pasó finalmente delante del Ash con el que viajaba, la joven en disputa. Al verla, ambos entrenadores de Paleta abrieron grande los ojos, el que preparaba el desafío terminó por bajar la Pokébola.

—…Serena —Trató de permanecer tranquilo el Ash actual.

—¡Oh, Por favor! ¡¿Acaso no es linda?! —se llevó a ambas manos empuñadas al mentón el Ash de gorra hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos vibraron con estrellas y un par de chapitas se colorearon en sus mejillas.

Al comparar ambas reacciones, Bonnie se llevó las manos a los labios sorprendida, mientras Clemont se sostenía los anteojos sin poder creer lo que había presenciado.

—…Lo es… —terminó por responder el entrenador cuyo Pikachu abrió la boca por la respuesta. Al mismo tiempo que la artista, sintió como una corriente eléctrica circuló por su espalda al escucharlo. ¿Había dicho que era linda?... —Serena… siempre es linda en todo lo que hace, desde la forma en que cocina hasta el último movimiento de sus presentaciones… ¡Pero eso no tiene que ver con que vengas aquí a tomar lo que no te pertenece!

Los rubios sólo pudieron voltear hacia el otro Ash, ante tal afirmación de su compañero.

—Eso es fácil de solucionar —se haló la visera desde atrás, levantando el rostro un tanto altivo frente a él. —Preguntémosle…

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡A mí! ¡¿Qué tengo que decir al respecto! —_ Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, mientras sus ojos temblaron.

—No es necesario que lo hagamos… porque ya sabemos la respuesta. —El Ash del mundo presente dio dos pasos rápidos al frente para tomarla de la mano desde atrás, obligándola a voltearse hacia él, en el instante en que le sonrió con complicidad, prácticamente llevándosela sin saber exactamente por qué o si ella colaboraría con su cometido. Cosa que sin dudarlo hizo, de un momento a otro corrieron tomados de la mano hacia la ciudad.

—¡Oh no! ¡¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?! ¡Con lo que me costó encontrarla! —emprendió carrera tras de ellos el Ash rebelde.

—¡Clemont! —gritó antes de que su voz dejara de ser audible a la distancia el Ketchum que llevaba a la artista.

—¡Correcto! Sabía que esto sería beneficioso en algún momento… —sus gafas se nublaron por la emoción que lo embargó. —¡El futuro ahora es gracias a la ciencia! ¡Mecanismo Clemóntico ya! —Al apretar un botón de un control remoto, de una cajita en el suelo, salieron cuatro brazos de Aipom que tomaron de las extremidades al Ash de gorra hacia atrás, que no había corrido muy lejos de ellos aún.

—¡Qué! ¡Suéltenme!

—Wow… —parpadeó Bonnie al ver al chico suspendido en el aire.

—¡Lo llamo! ¡EL ATRAPA LADRONES DE CUATRO BRAZOS DE AIPOM! —sonrió satisfecho el científico.

—Típico… otro nombre feo… pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza Bonnie.

—Jeje… bueno… lo importante es que ahora que lo tenemos…

—¡Podremos hacerle cosquillas! —sacó una pluma enorme la rubia.

—¡No! —la detuvo su hermano, asustado. —Ahora que lo tenemos… podremos esperar a que nos diga la verdad… qué fue lo que sucedió con él, por qué está aquí y qué pasó con su Serena.

—ó…. en lugar de esperar a que nos diga todo eso… ¡Podemos hacerle cosquillas! —dio un pequeño salto con un fondo de burbujas.

—¡Denené! —se unió al salto su pequeño Pokémon.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash y Serena habían logrado llegar hasta la Ciudad, pero jadeantes se detuvieron a las entradas de la plaza rosa.

—…Creo… creo que lo perdimos… —apoyó sus manos en ambas rodillas la perfomer.

—Sí pero… lo mejor será estar seguros… —trató de recomponerse Ash y se irguió, para entonces mirar a los alrededores. Alcanzando con la mirada a un par de ciclistas que al verlo se habían detenido y sin necesidad de llamarlos, se acercaron a él.

—¡Pero si tú eres! ¡Tú estuviste en la final de la liga Kalos! —lo miraron con ojos de estrellas.

—Sí… pero la verdad… necesitaba que nos hicieran un favor… —les sonrió, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras!

—¿Podríamos tomar prestadas sus bicicletas? Juro devolverlas… es sólo que… —miró hacia atrás, esperando no ver al otro Ash.

—¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea por ti! ¡Puedes dejarlas en el centro Pokémon de Boulevard norte!

—¡E! ¡Esperen! —detuvo la negociación la pelimiel, un tanto apenada.

—¿Sucede algo? —volteó a verla el entrenador de Píkachu.

—La verdad… es que yo… no se andar en bicicleta… —se encogió de un hombro un tanto molesta consigo misma.

—¿Qué? —la miró divertido el entrenador de Paleta.

—¡Nunca aprendí! —cerró los ojos ofuscada.

—No te preocupes por eso… —le colocó una mano en el hombro. —Yo te llevaré. —le sonrió con una mirada arqueada, que la sonrojó.

—Bien, entonces les dejaremos esta. —le pasaron una bicicleta y se fueron montados haciendo piruetas en la otra.

Montándose y tomando el manubrio entre sus manos, poniendo un pie sobre el pedal derecho, la animó a subirse con un movimiento de la cabeza, que la sonrojó aún más. Jamás pensó llegar a estar en una situación así, por lo que colocándose en la parte de atrás, se afianzó a su abdomen, como señal para que él iniciara el viaje.

—¡Woaaaa! —gritó al viento por la velocidad que habían alcanzado.

—Aún no puedo creer que sabiendo controlar un Rhyhorn no puedas montar una bicicleta —la miró de reojo.

—¡Tú lo haces muy bien! —le sonrió, asomando su rostro sobre el hombro del entrenador.

—Supongo… que andar en bicicleta es algo que nunca se olvida, —le devolvió la sonrisa. —¡Tengo que enseñarte!

—Aunque… _a mí me gusta más viajar así…_ —cerró los ojos en la espalda de su amado.

—Aunque… _me gusta más llevarte así…_ —suspiró al cielo, mientras ambos escucharon que el otro mencionó un "Aunque" que no supieron nunca de que se trataba.

0=0=0=0=0

¡Hola! Jajaja, bueno… el primer capítulo fue pura locura y lo acepto, pero varios de ustedes secundaron mi locura así que he aquí otro pequeño capítulo de esto xD.

Tengo varios días queriendo escribir pero no he tenido la oportunidad, así que ahora que tengo un ratito, ahí va!

¡Mucho AmourLOVE para el mundo!

Saludos especiales a: **Virginia Vir** **,** **haruzafiro**

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN

JA NEE!


	3. Juntos un dia

¿En qué momento había ocurrido?... Todo el estrés que el escape le había causado, se había desvanecido. Sin saber el por qué exacto o tal vez sí… permanecer de esa manera a su lado, sin duda la hacía sentir segura y relajada, pero sobre todo feliz. Cada uno de los acercamientos que tenían entre sí, la elevaban a las nubes. A veces como le encantaría que su lengua tomara el ímpetu que necesitaba para poder expresarse con más claridad. A decir verdad… en esos momentos, ese día… en que su viaje estaba por terminar… en que sus oportunidades estaban por desaparecer, quería proponerse a sí misma una tregua.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **MY LOVELY PICKY BABY**

 **Capítulo 3 "Juntos un día"**

Un momento solamente… un instante en que todos sus nervios e inseguridades se quedaran atrás y pudiera finalmente profesarle cuanto le quería.

No iba a irse sin hacerlo, en definitiva, no. Porque él merecía saber como su corazón saltaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

¿Una respuesta?...

No… no era esa la intención.

Por supuesto que iniciar una relación más cercana con él, sería cumplir un sueño dorado. Pero por el momento, esperaría… a que él también estuviera listo. Sabía y entendía que en él todos esos pensamientos puede que escasamente existieran si es que los había, pero sin duda, tomaría sus sentimientos entre sus manos y con cuidado le daría un sí… un no… o un… pronto quizás.

Su corazón era transparente, tanto que al abrazarlo, como lo tenía, podía sentir su latir, al ritmo que más amaba, al compás de su vida.

—Jaja… me haces cosquillas —la miró de reojo sobre su hombro, lo que la sonrojó. ¿En qué momento lo había apretado tanto? Al punto de rozar sus dedos contra la tela y causarle molestias.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! —casi se soltó, pero fue detenida por él, que al verla perder un poco el equilibrio por dejarlo ir, la aferró a su espalda de un tirón.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Se detuvo y le sonrió ampliamente, para luego suspirar. —Tal parece que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para perderlo.

Ambos miraron a los alrededores, encontrándose en frente del estudio de Pokevisión de Ciudad Lumiose.

—Sí que fuimos muy lejos —sonrió apenada, ya que se sabía culpable de la huida repentina.

—Sí, era lo mejor, cuando conseguimos la bicicleta me sentí aliviado, en verdad. Puede que suene un poco egoísta… pero me dio mucho miedo cuando ese Ash dijo que venía por ti. Creo que tal vez debí haber pensado mejor las cosas y quedarme a platicar con él, para escucharlo, para saber que necesitaba… porque, según dijo en su mundo también hay una Serena y pues… tampoco podía fingir que no entendía lo que quería.

—¿Fingir no entenerlo?... —abrió grandes los ojos celestinos la artista al escucharlo. A veces las frases filosóficas de Ash la sacaban de balance. A decir en verdad dentro de él, habían tantas cosas que le gustaría saber… para poder conocerlo aún más y comprenderlo mucho mejor.

—Sí… —la miró cual no supiera que más argumentarle. Por lo que se volvió hacia el estudio, que al detenerse notó. —¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos a hacer tu video de presentación? —señaló el lugar. —Jaja en esos momentos apenas y nos conocíamos, pero tratamos mucho, ¡Mucho! De que todo saliera bien… porque nuestro viaje… apenas comenzaba y yo… —¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se sintió tan decaído de repente?... Lo sabía… que en un momento dado su viaje terminaría y no había nada que los frenara. Y menos ahora que sus sueños seguían adelante, ella se marcharía para Hoenn y seguramente emprendería aventuras maravillosas, así como él en su momento. Por lo que terminó por sonreír.

Dentro suyo, lo comprendía. Las despedidas siempre le dolieron… porque todas sus amistades y Pokémon creaban una huella imborrable dentro de su corazón, pero para ella… para ellos… Serena, Bonnie, Clemont… no quería ser ese Ash llorón jamás… junto a ellos había crecido tanto y había comprendido tantas cosas de si mismo, que puede que mostrar lágrimas, se viera como un signo de debilidad, pero si las lágrimas le brotaban, no podría contenerse, eso era seguro.

—¡Oye Serena! ¡Hagamos un último video! —la miró entusiasmado.

—¿Un video?... ¿Pero no se supone que en la Pokevisión necesitamos aparecer con un Pokémon? Y justo ahora… —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros. —Como todos estábamos comiendo, dejé salir a los chicos y no tengo ninguno conmigo.

—Ahora que lo dices…. —se encogió de hombros también, mientras se rascaba la sien derecha. —Yo tampoco tengo ninguno conmigo. —Suspiró, al ver su idea desvanecerse.

—¡Pero! —levantó el dedo índice para él, levantándole la mirada al seguirlo. —Podemos grabar un video aquí y ahora. —Sacó de su bolsillo la Pokenav.

—Jajaja, siempre con una solución —le sonrió. —¿Aunque no se supone que esos videos son para que la gente que sigue a las artistas los vea?

—Pues… existen muchas clases de videos Ash. —Podemos hacer… mm… cómo se llamaría… —se llevó una mano al mentón mientras él esperaba la respuesta. —¡Un video de la suerte!

—¿Video de la suerte? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Sí, será un video donde nos deseamos suerte, el tuyo… mm… lo grabaré y te lo enviaré a la terminal de tu casa, así siempre que desees un poco de suerte, simplemente deber ir a verlo y ya. —le sonrió nerviosa por su propuesta.

—¿Y el mío?... —la miró con grandes los abiertos, esperando ser guiado.

—Lo harás aquí y ahora —extendió el brazo hacia él, pasándole su aparato electrónico.

—¿Aquí y ahora? —no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

—¡Sí! —ladeó la cabeza para él, que parpadeó un par de veces, viendo la Pokénav entre sus manos.

.

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó… —cansado de la larga explicación, el Ash venido del otro mundo, yacía sentado en la grama, luego de finalmente haber sido soltado por el Atrapa ladrones de cuatro brazos de Aipom, de Clemont.

—Quién hubiera pensado una cosa así… —acurrucada a su lado, Bonnie, lo mira incrédula.

—Pues es así… Ella… me ha gustado siempre… desde que la conocí en el campamento… y su sombrero salió volando y cuando yo lo atrapé… me dijo que me lo quedara… que no volvería a ponérselo…

—Ay… —parpadeó empática Bonnie.

—Este Ash tiene mucha suerte… porque la Serena de su mundo se ve que es una persona muy tierna… y es realmente hermosa. —Habló más tranquilo, al sentirse derrotado. —Aunque él no la valora… porque aunque es cierto que se la llevó y todo… en ningún momento me dijo "Hey, es mi novia", así que supongo que hay oportunidad —sonrió tratando de darse ánimos.

—Pues… la verdad es que nuestro Ash es bastante despistado… pero creo que solo faltaría un pequeño empujoncito más para que esos dos estén realmente juntos y puede que ese momento llegue, gracias a tu intervención —le sonrió mostrándole los dientes Bonnie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que yo hice que se juntaran!?

—¿Qué se juntaran quienes?... —la voz femenina molesta y hablada entre dientes, lo asustó, para luego voltear hacia la recién llegada.

—¡Serena! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

—Recibí tu carta… y… —lo miró, para luego cerrar los ojos molesta. —¡Eres un idiota Ash!

—¡Pero! —se levantó y la miró sintiéndose perdido.

—Primero… ¡Arréglate esa gorra! ¡Abróchate la camisa! ¡átate las agujetas! ¡Eres un desastre! ¡El hecho que yo quería que dejaras de ser un llorón no era para que te transformaras en esto!

—Este… señorita… —trató de interrumpir el científico, mientras el Ash del otro mundo se componía la ropa. —¿Qué… está pasando aquí?...

—Pero… sin son los del otro lado del espejo… —los reconoció entonces, al notar al instante que el cetro mágico del Clemont de su mundo no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Pues… lo que ves… vine por este idiota… ex llorón…

—No… ¡Yo!... ¡Yo ya no lloro! —le gritó con el rostro sosteniendo dos lágrimas aguadas. Por lo que los hermanos se miraron entre sí, al ver lo extraño que se había puesto el asunto.

—¿Y Dónde está el Ash guapo? —preguntó seria la artista.

—¡Pero si yo también soy Ash! ¡Por eso también soy guapo! —le recriminó.

—Sí… ajá… —lo miró para luego esperar respuesta de los rubios.

—Él… no está aquí… —respondió lo más pausado que pudo, el líder de Lumiose.

—Mm… y la Serena de acá, tampoco… Así que andan repartiendo las mieles… —asumió, levantando ambas cejas, asintiendo cual aprobara tal acto.

—¿Repartiendo las mieles?... —la miró sin comprender Bonnie, mientras Clemont tragó saliva, tampoco estaba seguro de que se refería, pero al ver su expresión de risa sostenida junto a sus pensamientos, creyó comprender y terminó sonrojándose.

—Pues… no tenían ninguna miel… —explicó Bonnie, pero Ash se la llevó al ver aparecer al otro Ash. —Señaló al mencionado.

—Claro los machos protegen a sus mujeres… no salen corriendo llorones… ¡Dejando cartitas ridículas donde te dejan por gritona! —le recriminó al entrenador, que perdió toda la confianza, al verse doblegado por ella.

—Pero tú… ¿Si lo quieres mucho a él verdad? —preguntó observadora Bonnie.

—¿Eh?... —levantó el rostro el Ketchum venido del otro lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?... —la miró extrañada la Serena recién llegada.

—Porque según recuerdo, uno puede viajar a través de la cueva de los espejos, siempre y cuando su objetivo preciado se encuentre del otro lado… Así como Ash fue por Pikachu y logró regresar al pensar en nosotros…

—Bueno… pues… —se sonrojó, cruzándose de brazos y desvió la mirada. —Es que él… puede ser un idiota… llorón… pero es mío… Mí idiota llorón… —confesó, relajando un poco los hombros.

—¿En serio?... —se levantó tembloroso y al llegar a ella la tomó por ambas manos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a buscar a otra?...

—Bueno… es que yo pensé que tú… no… —no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando fue tomado por ambas mejillas y acercado violentamente al rostro de la pelimiel, que lo besó como por 30 segundos seguidos.

—¡UAAAhhh! —exhaló al soltarlo.

Ante la mirada atónita y temblorosa de los rubios.

—Será mejor que vayan aprendiendo… ya les tocará ver algo parecido… —les dijo, para luego sonreír a su manera.

.

.

.

Continuará…

xDDDD

Debía continuar con esto en algún momento jaja.


End file.
